Monitoring and reducing air pollution is critical to our ecosystem. Historically, air monitoring has been an imperfect science including visual diagnostics or other human senses (e.g. hearing, smelling, etc.). Recently, portable and handheld sensors have been utilized to sample air as part of simple air monitoring. These handheld sensors have been utilized to locate emission sources (e.g. methane emission—a chemical compound that is the main constituent of natural gas). Methane is an attractive fuel, however capturing and storing it becomes difficult. Evidence of this difficulty is that atmospheric methane concentration has increased by about 150% since 1750 which is a problem because methane increases total radiative forcing from greenhouse gases (i.e. causing global warming). While monitoring and reducing air pollution is critical, the above human and/or sensor systems have had limitations (e.g. being non-simultaneous, inaccurate, overly-complex, expensive, etc.).